


Star Struck

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Angel Pair Week 2016 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Stars, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Angel Pair Week 2016, Falling Stars, Hurt, Injury, M/M, Magic, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Feliciano is a star that likes to visit the earth. He tends to have rocky landings, ones where he lands on people.





	

Now Arthur is a relatively normal man, and if you told him that one day he’d be hit by someone who fell from the sky, he would’ve laughed in your face. Now, sitting in a hospital room with a broken leg and a concussion, he doesn’t think he could. In fact, as he stares at the person who did this to him, he wonders how it was achieved at all. 

“I’m really sorry Mr. Kirkland.” Feliciano says gently, tilting his head to the side. Arthur rolls his eyes and looks away, eyes focusing on the window. The dim light tells him it’s rather late in the day. “I didn’t mean to fall on you. It was one of my rockier landings, I know. It could have been worse. Last time I landed on a guy was back when the medicine was a lot worse, so he didn’t make it.” Feliciano blushes darkly. Arthur stares at him. 

“What the bloody hell does that mean? You can’t be older than 20. You’re just a bloody imbecile who base jumped, aren’t you?” He snaps. Feliciano laughs softly, nose crinkling slightly as he does so. Arthur blames the concussion for why he stared for so long. 

“No. There wasn’t anything for me to jump off of where you were. Nothing that would have hurt you this bad. What do you think I was doing?” Feliciano hums gently, eyes bright. “I’m flattered that you think I’m that young. I’m actually older than your earth, I just take this form so I can walk around your world and not be suspicious.” 

“You are so useless. Stop talking in bloody riddles and get to the point.” Arthur growls, glaring at him. Feliciano pauses, licking his lips for a moment before shrugging slightly. 

“Alright. I am a star from the heavens.” Feliciano responds, shrugging slightly. “And my actual form would burn you to nothing, so I won’t show you, but I can take on any form that I would like. I come to earth all the time. Humans are so destructive, yet creative, and I couldn’t just watch from afar. I’ve actually landed on quite a few humans and accidentally killed them. I’m glad I did not kill you.” He kicks his feet and bobs his head from side to side. 

Arthur stares at him. He frowns and looks away from him, vision swimming. “Well… You are a brat, you know that. You should work harder not to land on people. I’m stuck in this bloody bed until my human body heals, so you have to do stuff for me until then.” He snaps. Feliciano smiles brightly, nodding happily. 

“Of course! I will do my best to be your loyal servant until your delicate body can fix itself!” He exclaims, jumping to his feet. Arthur sighs and gives him another dirty look, huffing in irritation when Feliciano doesn’t look the slightest bit phased. 

“I want tea. Go get someone that can make it.” He mutters. Feliciano nods and steps toward the door. 

“Absolutely, Mr. Kirkland!”


End file.
